Punches of Love
by Braveheartx3
Summary: Jacob accidently hits Bella on a sunny La Push day. He feels horrible. Will Bella forgive Jacob? What will Edward do? Will Bella and Jacob form a LIE just to save Jacob's skin? Read and Find out!
1. A hit and run

**Okay, so I'm sitting in Social Studies class and my best friend Julie (who's a fan of Jacob so thats how she relates to this) is sitting next to me. Me, with my mind wandering around,thought of Twilight and I wondered what it would be like if Jacob hit Bella. Edward always said, Werewolves are unstable. **

**Tip: Don't tick off a werewolf.**

**Disclaimer: ME: I OWN TWILIGHT!  
Edward: No, you don't. .-.**

**ME: no, I don't. Jesus Edward, why can't you let me pretend?  
Edward: Why would you pretend?**

**ME: So I could own you. *sparkly eyes* **

**I own story plot.**

_to; Julie K., I love you!_

***************

_Bella POV_

I awoke in cool arms and immediatly thanked the lord for making this a Saturday. Edward didn't HAVE to leave, not yet anyway. I smiled and snuggled closer into his chest when I felt something touch my hair. I spun around to look at his face. He was smiling and his glorious features nearly knocked me breathless. I smiled.

"How did you know I was awake?" I whispered. Edward laughed.

"Magic. Plus, I can tell." he smiled. I rolled my eyes and sat up. He just continued to lay down so I turned to him.

"Human Moment?" he questioned, and raised his eyebrows. I nodded and headed towards the bathroom. Sometimes, I swear he could read my mind. Maybe he was _always_ pretending he couldn't just to make me feel better. I smiled at the thought. Just in case..._EDWARD CULLEN IS THE MOST GLORIOUS AND FANTASTIC MAN EVER EVEN THOUGH HE HAS A SUCKISH VOLVO..._I shut the bathroom door and waited. Nothing happened. I smiled to myself, pleased that he couldn't read my mind. He would of tore something apart in my room if he heard that. I found myself taking a shower, and I brushed my teeth with extra mint toothpaste. I put on that blue sweater I knew he liked, and jeans. My hair was impossible, so I just combed the knots then let it brush down on my shoulders. I skipped happily to my room to stop suddenly, with my jaw open. Edward wasn't on my bed, or in the rocking chair, or...anywhere. He left?! I gritted my teeth together and stormed over to the window. I was just inches away from getting my hands on it when I was flying through the air, and landed on my bed. He was hovering over me, growling playfully.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't do that!" I laughed as he kissed my forehead, and locked my body in a tight death grip against his.

"Did you honestly think I would leave?" he smiled, with a teasing look in his eye. I kept in a muffled laughter and nodded with a simple 'mhm.' He rolled his eyes and lifted us both off the bed. Then it hit me.

"Whoah! Charlie! We didn't wake him up, did we?" I asked, already rushing to the door. His cool hands caught me around my waist and pulled me back.

"Charlie left around 5." he murmured, his face closing in on mine as he spun me around. I kissed him back unthinkingly, and wrapped my hands around his neck. He ended the kiss as always, and pulled me toward the door.

"What time is it anyway?" I mumbled, still light headed from his lips.

"It's about 9:30." he winked. I pushed my way past him down the stairs, to get to the kitchen. I wasn't that hungry but I knew Edward would force me to it. I grabbed a simple pop-tart and sat at the table to eat it. He sat across from me, arms folded, and his expression complicated to describe. His eyes never left me.

"What?" I asked, self concious.

"Nothing. But, we're leaving tonight. To go hunting, I mean." he shrugged and finally tore his eyes away from mine, to look down at his arm.

"Oh." I said, a little sad. I hated when the Cullens left. Either I would be stuck with Alice, or.."Are all of you going?" I asked. My plan was now being revealed.

"No." he said, his eyes staring into mine again. "Alice will stay with you, this time. Not Esme." he narrowed his eyes, probably trying to figure out what I was planning to do.

"Oh, well, do you think it's possible that I could-" I barely finished my sentence when his cell phone rang. I knew exactly who it would be, and what she was going to say. Alice was going to ruin this for me and Edward would never agree. This sucked.

"Hello?" he murmured into the phone, then a few moments after that his eyes widened. "Oh, ugh. I'd figure that." his eyes were black fire. "Thanks." he growled, then shut his phone. He didn't say anything, just stared at me. "Go on." he encouraged. Wait, didn't Alice just TELL him what was going to happen? What I was going to ask? This was weird..

"Well, I haven't gone down to see Jacob since well a few weeks." I blurted out. His expression was calm, but he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I hadn't noticed I was crumbling the pop-tart to bits with my own human strength. I waited impatiently for his answer which would be no. He looked at me with sweet coal black eyes and I knew he was going to say.

"That's ok, it doesn't matter. I'll hang out with Alice." I looked at my plate, and moved the crumbs around with my index finger. I didn't want to make this hard on him, it wasn't fair. Plus, I kind of knew how he felt. Once when he was away, I had imagined not knowing if he was in danger or hurt. I knew he was hunting with 6 other vampires at the time, so if anything happened he'd be okay..but I still pictured not knowing, and if he was by himself. Truth to be told, I didn't like it.

"Bella, would you rather go?" he asked, in a calm and sweet voice. I could only stupidly watch him with my jaw wide open.

"W-w-what? Your...letting me go?" I asked, gasping for air. He smiled and nodded slightly.

"I trust you'll be okay, and you told me it would be fine. Besides, you have to do something while I'm gone." he shrugged. I swallowed and finally got up and stood next to him. I threw both my arms around him in a big hug. I nodded into his cold neck.

"Yes, I would like to go. Thank you, Edward." I smiled. He wrapped both his arms around me and hugged me back.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered, and I could almost feel his smile. Whenever he said those three words, my heart would flutter. Sure enough, it was right now. He chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"I love you too, Edward." I released him to put my plate in the sink, and the crust of my pop-tart in the trash bin. I spun around and leaned on the counter. Edward watched me carefully, and I wondered for once what HE was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, and I almost burst out laughing.

"I was thinking about knowing what you were thinking, actually." I smiled. He smiled, his teeth glistening in the light.

"I was thinking about our first kiss." he shrugged. This caught me by surprise, it was one of those memories I really wish I would forget.

"Er..where I attacked you?" I bit my lip, and I could feel the blood in my cheeks. He smiled wider and nodded.

"That was quite funny. I was really hoping you didn't do it on purpose." he teased.

"Well, I didn't. I just..couldn't control myself. You dazzle me constantly." I rolled my eyes. He found amusement out of that.

"Yes, so I've been told." he nodded.

Most of that day Edward and I sat around and talked. We went to our meadow for a bit then headed back over to my house. Soon enough, way way soon enough, it was time for La Push. I sat myself in the passenger seat of his Volvo (which I didn't really think was suckish) and watched Edward. I was afraid any minute he was going to spin the Volvo around and head towards his house to keep me locked up while he went hunting. His expression never changed, he was smiling throughout the whole ride. I smiled too, happy that he was taking this so well. Edward had a thing for werewolves. A bad things. He didn't trust them, and although I told him repeatedly that Jacob was not dangerous and that he was my best friend, he didn't believe it. He said and quote: Werewolves are a risk, a dangerous one. I was so caught up in my daydream I hardly noticed Edward opening the passenger door for me. I nodded and climbed out. Jacob's rabbit was parked about 20 feet away, and I saw my tan, tall Jacob leaning against the hood of his car. Edward forced me to turn my gaze back to him by kissing me, fiercely and sternly. I kissed him back. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"Be safe." he whispered, then kissed my forehead. I nodded, and he got back into the driver's seat. I managed to make my way to Jacob without tripping over imaginary rocks or invisible items. Jacob greeted me with a big bear hug.

"BELLA!" he cheered joyfully, his black hair getting in my face. I laughed and he let go.

"Hey Jake! It's nice to see you." I smiled. Jacob didn't look different. He was still warm, friendly, and matured (outside the body, of course).

"It's amazing to see you Bells! The leech let you come, didn't he?" he smiled. I let the leech thing go, I could tell Jacob couldn't stop. It was a habit of his.

"Yes, Edward let me come. So what do you want to do?" I smiled. He shrugged and opened the door on his Rabbit for me. He could be a gentleman, if he wanted too, but I bet he only did it because Edward was still near, probably going through Jacob's thoughts. I got in and Jake was already in his seat next to me. I forgot how fast he moved.

"How about some motorcycle driving? Or cliff diving." he smirked and turned the car on.

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes. "How about we hang out on the beach? It's sort of nice out. Warm." I said, looking out the windows.

"Sure." he smiled.

Jacob and I were on the beach. We talked about a lot of things. How Forks High School was treating me, if Rosalie still hated me, and occasionally I asked him about any girls.

"So, no love-seeing?" I asked, referring to the imprinting process.

"Yeah...about that.." he mumbled, twirling his thumbs. I gasped. Did...did Jacob imprint? I started to panic.

"WHAT!?" I asked, shocked. "Did you...?" I went stopped, choking on air.

"No, Bells." he laughed. "I was kidding. But Embry..he imprinted. On a girl in your school, really." he smiled. A girl...in MY school?

"Who?" I asked, a little shocked. Girls in my school loved the Quilete boys. But they ever rarely came down to La Push.

"Julie Lynno?" he asked, a little confused. I knew her..I talked to her before. She was a nice girl, but obviously...well, I never got around to being her friend. Soon as she found out I was in on the secret, she'd be talking to me soon. I sighed.

"I know her." I looked at the sky. It was getting darker out.

"You do? Huh. Are you guys..friends?" he asked.

"No. Well, not really." I shrugged. I didn't want to give too much information, I knew he couldn't keep it from his friends no matter how much he wanted to. With the wolf mind reading and all. Jacob just nodded and let it go. That would be impossible for Edward. I smiled, this is the Jacob I liked.

"So...." he cleared his throat. I instantly knew it was coming. The discussion I hated talking about...well with Jacob at least. "When exactly are you, ya know, going to get bit?" he asked, like it was a casual thing.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Jake, please don't. Every time we talk about this you go balistic." I growled and looked away from him.

"No, I don't." he argued.

"Yes, you do. You do it all the time so NO I won't tell you a thing about it." I crossed my arms stubbornly and turned away. The next thing I saw was Jacob, with his lip jutted out in front of me.

"Please?" he begged. I shook my head. His eyes filled with wetness. I scowled, he was such a cheater.

"Few months." I said, then closed my eyes. I opened them and Jacob was still..calm.

"Oh." he muttered, then looked into the ocean. We sat in silence until I couldn't take it.

"Spit it out. What are you thinking?" I asked. He was obviously upset.

"I'm trying to picture you...like that. As a terrifying monster." he shrugged. "I can't." His word hit me. Edward thought he was a monster, but that was just him. It was like me calling myself fat. Everyone says it, just to be that way. But Jacob, he actually meant it.

"Monster? That's what I'm going to be?" I scrunched my face in disgust and stared at him.

"Well, yeah. Anyone who sucks blood like theres no tomorrow from innocent people...now I know why the tribe needed protectors." he laughed. I didn't find it funny.

"Excuse me?" I laughed without humor. "They hunt animals, and so will I." I growled.

"Hopefully. You'll be so..out of control you won't be able to help yourself." he scowled back at me. I stood up, and he did too.

"Listen to me Jacob Black, your nothing. I won't be a monster and I will be able to control myself. Your just an ignorant dog who needs to stop wagging his tail and put it between his legs. Your so...MEAN Jacob. No wonder WHY you can't find an imprint! Theres not a girl out there who wants to be with you! Your too...MORONIC!" I yelled, then stomped off in the other direction. Jacob coming up behind me.

"And your just a girl who fell in love with that scum vampire who just wants to eat you!" he growled. I shook my head and stormed off, tears in my eyes. Before I knew it I was being grabbed by a vibrating item and spun around. I knew it was Jacob's arm that held onto me, and this was a bad sign. Instead of spinning me around he used too much strength and suddenly...I was flying backwards. I flew backwards and hit the ground with a _THUD! _**(authors note: I was going to stop here, but...yeah, I didn't.) **The pain hurt. My back hurt, my leg hurt, and my head hurt. I managed to find nothing broken, or rather FEEL nothing broken. But it hurt. Jacob was immediatly beside me calm and not shaking. He was frantic.

"BELLA! OH MY GOD BELLA I'M SO SORRY, LET ME HELP PLEASE." he begged in a tear filled whimper. I shook him off and stood. I was dizzy but I could handle it. I control to stumble off the beach, leaving a broken Jacob behind. I was the one shaking, and as I walked to Forks I fell a few times and layed there. I need to get away from Jacob, so Alice could see me. Finally, I gave up.

"Edward!" I screamed into the air in a broken voice. Nothing. No sound of the tires I wanted to so badly hear of his Volvo. No gentle whisper of the voice I wanted to hear, attached to the glorious face I wanted to see. Nothing. I fell back against the side of the road and lay there, waiting for my rescue.

_JACOB's POV_

Monster. Helpless. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I had just hurt Bella. My Bella, the sweet soft innocent Bella. I watched her storm off helplessly, and I didn't want to run to her. She wouldn't listen to me. I collapsed against the warm sand of the beach and pounded my fists into the earth. I couldn't stand this. She had walked away but the bruises on her were bad. I growled to myself, as the salty hot tears drifted off my face. I wasn't only worried about Bella. She would forgive me. It was Edward I was worried about. Edward was going to kill me.

********

**done! haha, Hope you liked it!**

**Julie, I made you a character, yay.**

**I also switched some things around dealing with the wolves, so there may be different imprints.**

**Review pleasee!! **

**Chapter 2 on it's way, thanks!**

**~Taylor**


	2. Tears not shed

**Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!!!  
disclaimer: I don't own twilight....or edward *sniffles* BUT I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND PLOT.**

*******

_Edward POV_

I snarled as I took down my sixth deer. It wasn't a fight, and my mind was on Bella. I was praying to dear god that she was okay. Somewhere, alright...with Jacob. I growled in anger and sank my teeth into the mammel, sucking it dry. I got my anger out at least. I turned to see Emmett perched on the back of a deer riding it around. I growled as I heard his thoughts of putting a rope around it and using it as a travel pet.

"Emmett, get down off that poor animal." I rolled my eyes. Emmett frowned.

"No." he said stubbornly. I laughed as I heard Rosalie mentally screaming.

_Oh for the love of...._she thought while storming over to Emmett. _He's like a child! _

"Emmett Cullen get down!" she smacked him on the side of his arm, sending him flying off the animal. The deer started to run away but Emmett was faster. He took the deer down in a matter of seconds. Carlisle and Esme were off doing who knows what, and who knows where. I switched my gaze to Alice and Jasper stepping lightly around eachother. I smiled a bit. They were marvelous creatures, Alice always so perky and light, and Jasper brave and strong. Alice froze where she stood and I ever so casually searched her mind for the vision. It was clear.

_-vision-_

_"Edward, please....someone, anyone! Please...just...please help me" the beautiful angel cried. She turned over and tried to stand but fell on her knees instead. It started to rain._

_-vision ended-_

Alice's horror struck eyes met with mine.

"Edward-" she began to say, but I was already gone. I was running top speed to wherever that perfect angel lay. I didn't know where, but it had to be in Forks. Alice couldn't see her if she was in La Push. I growled. Jacob was dead. He was dead for hurting her. I ran faster, and sniffed the air, searching for my Bella Swan.

_Alice POV_

For my dear brother's sake, I managed to block off most of Bella's body in the vision. She had bruises on her, and blood was coming down from her head. I wanted to cry, just cry and cry and cry. But it wasn't possible. Only my dry sobs filled the silence that just took over. Jasper took my shoulders in his hands and shook me a little. I stared into his eyes.

"Alice, honey. Whats wrong?" he asked, and the whole family stood in front of us. This was crazy, and sick.

"It's...Bella." I managed to choke out. Carlisle's face was shocked, Esme's filled with hurt, Rosalie's with hate, Emmett's with hate also, Jasper's with anger. We all came to one conclusion mentally, but it was Rosalie who spoke it.

"THAT DAMN DOG!" she growled.

_Bella's POV_

I lay there, silently. I was still crying but I managed to keep quiet. Where was Alice? Surely she had to have seen me by now. Well, maybe I wasn't out of the invisible La Push boarder. I nodded to myself. "That has to be it.." I sprawled to my feet and began walking in curvy lines. A straight line was impossible for me right now. My head ached, and my whole body was stiff. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. That was the one name that replayed over and over in my head. He did this to me. He didn't mean to, but he did it. He'd spun me so hard that I flew backwards about 15 feet up into the air, and about 50 feet backwards. I hate him. "Hear me Jacob Black!? .you." I screamed to the heavens. I scowled and began walking again. It was darker than before, and that I was positive about. I was scared, and it was getting pretty chilly out. Where was Edward? He was usually the hero in this scene. I needed a strong vampire to get me out of this. I was on the side of the road because with my luck I'd get hit by a car to top it off. This was so unfair.

I must of walked past the boarder now. There was nothing I could do but wait. Alice had to see me, and Edward had to save me. Maybe he already was, maybe he wasn't. I scowled and looked into the sky. Drops hit my face, and I groaned. Great! Just perfect. Rain, and more rain so I could get soaking wet while my boyfriend tries to find me. I couldn't take it anymore, and I found myself plopped down onto the grass again. I collapsed.

"Edward, please....someone, anyone! Please...just...please help me" I cried. I tried to stand but wound up on my knee caps. The rain hit my face harder and I nearly lost my mind. I was about to lay face first into the grass when I was scooped from the ground into freezing arms. Someone was hugging me, in the rain. I hugged them back, looking for warmth but never finding it. As I pressed my face into their neck I breathed and the scent hit me like a bomb.

"Edward!" I cried, without looking up to make sure the person was really him.

"Bella...it's alright. I'm here, I'm here. I love you." he whispered into my hair. So it _was _him. Alice had seen me, and Edward had rescued me. Thank goodness for vampire abilities.

"Edward, take me home." I demanded, but before I finished my sentence we were running at great speed. I was being crushed, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered except that I was going home, in Edward's arms.

Charlie had a fit. He was angry that I was tattered and bruised, and bloody and to top it off with Edward. Charlie was disgusted with Edward, and I nearly smacked my father across the face with the things he was saying. I just felt bad for Edward, because he not only had to listen to the words he spoke, but the words he mentally screamed that I would never or could ever hear. I hugged Edward tighter as he set me on Charlie's sofa.

"Edward, what happened?" my father growled. His face was tomato red, and I thought he would explode.

"I'm not sure." Edward answered then turned to me. He held my face in his hands, demanding what was wrong. The 3 thick blankets wove around me made it impossible to shiver.

"Jacob.." I whispered but froze. Edward would hurt Jacob. Edward would kill Jacob. Accident or not, he would. He would.......not. I would lie. I would lie and make them believe it. Edward froze at the sound of his name.

"What did that..." he clentched his teeth together to keep him from saying more. "What did he do to you Bella?" he growled, and my father had his hand on the gun in his pocket.

"Me and Jacob were on the beach, and I said I wanted to go..home." I stuttered and tears fell. Horrible actress? I think not.

"Yes...?" Edward encouraged me.

"I started to walk off, and Jacob wanted to drive me. I said it wasn't bad out and I liked the...sun" I sobbed. "I went walking and I was attacked." I cried. Edward wiped the tears from my face and pulled me into a hug. I winced at the pain it had made. There were bruises on my shoulders.

"Sorry." he mumbled, pulling back. "I'm so sorry." he looked at me with tear-filled golden eyes. I always wondered what Edward would look like, with a tear falling from his eye. I could only imagine it, and simply watch the real thing of tears sitting in his eyes, to never touch the ground or fall from that perfect face. I shot a look at Charlie, who was confused.

"Why are you sorry, boy?" Charlie asked, still holding the gun. I scowled at my father, but Edward never looked away from me.

"Because I was the one.." he stopped then started again "who suggest she went to La Push while my family was hiking." he murmured. Charlie nodded then walked over and knelt beside me.

"Babe, will you be okay, hun?" he asked, tapping my knee slightly. I nodded, and Charlie got up and put his jacket back on. "I shouldn't be working too long tonight. You'll be fine with Ed, right?" he asked, eyeing Edward.

"It's Edward, dad. And yeah, I guess." I looked down at my blankets. Charlie nodded and headed out the door with his uniform and thankfully, his gun. Edward turned to me again, and I kept the fake tears going.

"Bella, what were you attacked by?" he growled. I blinked twice for a dramatic effect and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"An animal." I sniffed. He scooped me up from the couch and suddenly we were in my bedroom. I was on my bed all bundled in my blankets and Edward was sitting next to me.

"Do you think you could sleep?" he asked, a little worried. I wondered for a second on how bad I looked.

"I'll try." I whispered and lay back on my bed. It felt good, the softness, the warmth, and the safe feeling. I just worried about Jacob. How much pain was he in? Where was he now? What will he do if Edward finds out? Edward must of noticed the concentration on my face as I closed my eyes, because he pulled me into his arms and hummed my lullaby. I knew it was only a matter of minutes before I drifted off into my dream world, so I made up my plan. I knew what I was going to do.

_Jacob POV_

I howled as I ran. Reliefs and sighs of my name filled my head. Ugh, I forgot about the pack.

_Jake! Dude, what happened... _Embry thought, but slowed as I mentally replayed what had happened.

_DUDE! YOU ARE DEAD. EDWARD IS GOING TO KILL YOU. _Seth whined. I rolled my eyes and focused more on the replay.

_Ha ha. Poor Jacob, hit his little girlfriend. _Leah mocked. I growled.

_Leah, _Sam silenced then thought again _Jacob, does Edward know?_

_Not yet..I don't think. He would of murdered me by now_ I shrugged.

_No he will not! I would never let that happen. _Quill blurted out.

_Yeah, I'd rip that bloodsucker to shreds before he touches the pack _Leah snarled. No matter how mean Leah was, she was still loyal.

_Thanks. _she mumbled. I forgot they could hear me. Darn.

_Well, what do we do? Bella obviously must of told him by now. _I muttered.

_I don't know. Keep a watchful eye out, guys. If anything happens, destroy any vampire within our land. Destroy whomever threatens the pack. _Sam howled. We all joined it. I hoped Bella was okay, and she was home since she ran away from me. Crap, I'm such a jerk.

_Edward POV_

I snuck quietly out Bella's window. She was tired and today, I was not interested in what she had to mumble in her sleep. I was furious. She was hiding something, and no matter how hard she tried to cover it, she could not. I knew her inside and out and no matter how hard she cried, how much she pretended I could see through her angel act. It had something to do with Jacob, and I was going to find out.

I reached the house to find Alice waiting on the porch.

"Edward, I can't see _anything_" she hissed at me like it was my fault.

"What do you mean?" I growled, standing in front of her now.

"I mean as in, it's like she has no future. Nothing. Not anyone. I don't see us, I don't see her, and I don't know. I'm scared." she cried. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"It's fine, Alice. But Bella isn't telling me the truth. Something's up. Carlisle?" I called, walking into my house. Carlisle was front and center, ready for anything.

"Carlisle maybe later tomorrow, can you check Bella? I doubt those kinds of bruises would appear from an animal attack." I nodded.

_Animal attack? _he thought. "Sure Edward, I'd be glad to." he smiled.

"Thanks." and I looked around the room. "Where's Em and Rose?" I asked, doubtful. Rosalie was pretty furious when I left...I had heard her screams even after I left.

"She and Emmett went off to blow some steam. Rosalie just wants to murder that dog." Alice crossed her arms. Jasper was hitting the room with a wave of calmness, but it wasn't helping me. At all.

_Edward, calm down. Your emotions are switching from pain, to hate, to sadness, then to hate again. Your going to make me insane. _Jasper pleaded. I just nodded to him then looked away at Esme.

"What do we do?" Esme asked me.

"Well, I want to know what Bella is planning.." I mumbled. Alice finished my thought.

"I can't see us. I can't see Bella, or anybody. I don't know what is going to happen." she cried. I knew this was hard on Alice. Not seeing the future for her was like, Emmett without muscles. She needed it.

"It's alright, Alice. Nobody expects that from you." Jasper soothed her, then sent a wave of happiness towards her. Alice didn't seem so happy, but according to Jasper..she was. I sighed.

"I'd better get back to Bella in case she wakes up without me." I sighed and headed out the door.

_Good luck. _Carlisle encouraged. I took a deep breath and headed of toward Bella's house. I wondered what I had missed. She was talking in her sleep. I sat on the rocking chair and listened.

"Jacob..you...dog." she mumbled, then flopped over to her side. "No, Jake don't." she cried. Tears fell from her eyelashes, and I wanted so badly to hug her and tell her it was okay, but it wasn't. Nothing was okay at the moment. Nothing.

"Monster!" she screamed, then woke with a jolt upright. She looked around the room, and I pulled her in my arms.

"Bella...it's alright." I lied. Lying through my teeth. UGH. I hugged her tighter. She sobbed.

"Edward..." she mumbled, hugging me.

"Tell me about it, Bella." I pleaded. She shook her head and pushed me away.

"It's just a dream, and...I don't know. I'll go back to sleep." she lay back down on her bed. I sang her the lullaby I had wrote for her, knowing it would make her drift to sleep peacefully. Her heartbeat slowed as well as her breathing. I listened, awaiting, for the talk.

"Jacob.." it began again. Jacob? I growled. "Jacob, you sent me fly-" she stopped. It stopped. The talking stopped altogether. She was sleeping peacefully, silently, softly. No more turning or fidgeting or anything. Her nightmares were gone, thus, leaving me wondering what Jacob did.

*******

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!! -CRYS-**

**I love all of you, and I wasn't going to update today but the reviews made me!!! =)**

***gives everyone cookies***

**Thanks!  
**

**Questions unanswered:  
1. What was bella dreaming bout?  
2. Why can't Alice see her OWN FAMILY?  
3. Bella has a plan, whats the plan?  
4. Why did Bella's dreams stop suddenly?  
5. Is edward going to find out?**

**~Taylor**


	3. A beating dead heart stopped

**Okay, finally, some questions are going to get answered! Bella will be going back to school soon, thus, more characters will be introduced. ^^**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Again, I dont own twilight.**

**But I do own story plot and my own charries.3 **

*********

_Mystery POV_

I ran faster and faster. After knowing what the pack was planning, I needed to warn the Cullens. I wasn't heading TO the Cullen's right now exactly, but I was heading off to my secret place. I had been careful not to shift since I had come to thought of this. They would surely know what I was going to do and somehow they would stop me. The trees past me by, and the wind pulled my hair out behind me.

As I soon entered the small round field, I was gently soothed. The smell of the fresh water from the creek, the sweet scent of the wet pine trees. I loved it here. The pack knew about it, but they didn't know where it was and I was greatly relieved for that.

"Think, think, think." I murmured to myself, while sitting indian style in the grass. I HAD to get to the Cullen's, I just had to. No matter how much I hated them, I still owed them. Somehow, I needed to get what's his face...Edward, yeah Edward, to see the truth and NOT be affected by it. I knew he was such a hot head, and this would surely tick him off soon as he heard what Jake did. But he needed to see how it was all a big misunderstanding, an accident if you would. I groaned and lay back into the wet grassy dew. Something was missing from my plan. Something big, and it seemed like the most important thing. How would I get Edward to understand...oh wow. I could almost hear the _DING_ of the bell go off in my head. Edward was a mind reader. Yes, yes. Now my plan took a change for the better.

_Bella POV_

I did not wish to wake. This bed was too hott and I wanted to fall back into my dream world. No cold arms touching me, no cold fingers brushing my haystack hair from my eyes, no nothing. He wasn't here and I squeezed my eyes shut. Edward always hugged me in the morning. I sighed and sat up, expecting to find my room empty. It was. Edward had left probably during the night. I pushed the sheets off of me and reached to turn my light on. There was a note leaning up against my clock.

Love,

I left to go discuss some things with my family. If you awake, at a decent enough time for you, call me on my cell. I love you.

-Edward

I groaned. Of course he would want me to tell him I was up immediatly. I stretched out to turn the lamp on when I gasped. It hurt, very much. My whole body was stiff, and there were bruises all down my arm. Was I hurt THAT bad? I guess that whole animal attack excuse was lame and I'm pretty sure Edward saw through it. I stood up after turning my lamp on, and stretched out a bit more. Stiff, pain, stiff, pain. It stunk. My hair was a mess and I hadn't noticed I was still in the damp clothes from last night. Didn't Edward make an effort to tell me to get dressed or something? Guess not. I grabbed a fresh t-shirt, jean shorts, and headed off to my bathroom.

Taking my clothes off was harder than it seemed. Plus to top it off, I was polka-dotted in yellow and blue spots. Who knew Jacob was so strong? I smirked, but my body froze again. My dream. My DREAM. Sleep talking, Edward, my dream. It all made sense now. What had I said in my sleep? Something that shouldn't of been said out loud, that's for sure. I blew it. After my deep planning it was...hopeless. Edward knew, and he was probably discussing a "wolf kill" plan to Jacob. I wouldn't let him do that. Not to me, and not to Jacob. If he hurt Jacob, then I would hurt Edward. Except...I couldn't. But I would do something to get Edward to stop this madness. They could work it out, if Jacob wasn't such a jerk and Edward wasn't such an over protective fool. I got into the shower and forced the water to blazing hott. It burned my skin, so I put switched to super cold. This felt nice, and I sighed in content. My body wasn't so stiff anymore when I stepped out and I was able to get dressed. I threw the dirty clothes into the wash, only to make myself even more frustrated with this whole mess. Edward's favorite blue blouse of mine had gotten completely faded and tattered with sand and mud. Alice must of seen this, so I'm sure she would plan a shopping trip as soon as she got the chance. After successfully washing my laundry, I remembered to call. I picked up the cell phone Edward had bought for me (he was speed dial number 1, in case anything went wrong. And sure enough, police were number 2.) I dialed his cell, and he picked up the first ring.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice filling with relief.

"Yeah, hey." I mumbled. My body was sore again.

"Your awake. Sorry I left, I'll be at your house soon. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Pretty much like crap, but..I'll be fine." I shrugged, which made me wince.

"Carlisle is going to check on you, is that alright? I want to know how badly your hurt." he asked, his voice turning deep on the word 'hurt'. He knew, oh he knew alright.

"Uh, sure. Yes, Edward. It's fine. I missed you. My bed was too...warm without you there." I whined.

"I'm sorry." he laughed. "I'll be at your house in a few minutes. Did you eat?"

"Um, yeah, I did." I lied. I wasn't hungry, at least not right now. "I'll be ready for you to come over."

"Alright. Bye." he mumbled.

"Love you," I said, casually.

"I love you too, Bella. See you soon." and with that, he hung up. I threw the phone onto my bed, and magically made my way down the steps. _Please, Please, Please god. _I thought._ Let glorious Edward bring the car._ I prayed. I didn't want to be carried. Not now.

_Alice POV_

I stopped breathing. I finally got a long glimpse of the future. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as he watched, too.

_-vision-_

_"Okay, well..Edward?" Carlisle had said in a weary voice._

_"Yes? Carlisle, what is it? Your blocking your mind from me.." he murmured, his voice deadly and velvet._

_"Bella's bruises were not caused by an animal. More like, a human...or something related to that. She has a hand print on her forearm." he murmured, taking a step back._

_"WHAT!?" Edward growled, snarling. He had broken the cell phone is his hand to pieces._

_"She wasn't hurt by an animal. Someone did this to her." he calmly said. Just then Bella walked into our kitchen._

_"How bad-"_

_-vision ended-_

I shot a confused look at Edward.

_Bella, Edward, it's Bella! She's blocking the future from me! Soon as she walked in the vision disappeared. _I shouted at him. He wasn't paying attention. His eyes were black with fire, his face filled with rage, and again, we all had come to the conclusion. Edward was gripping the table, making dents to where his fingers were.

"Edward, my table." Esme growled. Just a few moments ago we were discussing WHY I could not get visions of anyone or anything. Now we knew why. Almost our whole family revolved around Bella, and here she was the reason I couldn't even get a small flicker. Edward released the table, but his expression dark. I was actually scared of him. His eyes shot to me as he heard that small remark, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That...dog. He did this. I will kill him. He's.....already dead. He should consider himseld dead! When I get my hands on him I'll rip his throat out and feed his remains to that udderly disgusting pack of his!" Edward snarled. The family still looked confused.

"Edward, you don't know if that's true-" Jasper began, but I squeezed his arm. He understood my warning, and sent a wave of calm to Edward. It helped...a little, but Edward prepared himself for the calmness as soon as Jasper thought of doing it.

"Alice saw it." Rosalie accused, and she had the same black fire in her eyes, even though hers were gold.

"I'm going to pick up Bella." Edward snarled, then stormed out the door with inhuman speed. We all looked at eachother with blank faces until I finally caved. I decided to tell them what had happened.

"So, I seen Carlisle.." I began. Everyone stared with curiousity.

_Bella POV_

I peeked out the window of my house. Nothing. I tapped my foot impatiently, ready for anything. I was so dead. Jacob was dead. This was horrible, and all over a stupid accident! Usually Edward helped me out through these kind of situations, but when the situation is your soul mate killing your best friend, nobody can help you. I winced as I turned my body back to the living room. I was so..nervous. What would Edward say? My mind flashed back to last night's dream..

_-flashback-_

_"Jacob..you stupid dog!" I screamed at him, when he charged toward me. He was running at me, head first, and this time Edward was nowhere to be found to come to my rescue. Jacob was inches away from me when he turned suddenly to his left and took off running that way. I now saw him. He was sparkling in the dazzling sunlight, his glorious angel face looking at me, then Jacob. Edward. My own personal god...Edward Cullen. He smiled his crooked smile at me. And that's when Jacob lunged. "Jacob, no, Jacob don't!" I yelled, but it was too late. Edward defended himself by attacking back, and Jacob was on the ground now. Edward bit him. I was crying, and Edward was there, brushing the tears away. _

_"Shh, Bella, shh." he soothed me, but I pushed his chest away from me and ran to Jacob. I knelt down beside him and cried. He was human now, and naked (thankfully, my mind saved me from the gross image by only focusing on his face). _

_"Bella?" Jacob asked._

_"Yes, Jacob? Are you ok?" I asked. Edward stood about 10 feet away, just watching us._

_"What happened? Why are you covered in bruises?" he asked. I was confused..Jacob must of forgot about what...happened._

_"Jake, you sent me flying on the beach and-" then everyone was gone. Everything was gone altogether, except one person. One person stood in this white world with me. Edward. His lips were on mine, and he told me everything was fine._

_"Bella, Jacob is fine, you are fine, and I love you. Marry me?" he asked, in a slight tone._

_"Yes, Edward!" and I threw my hands around him._

_-flashback ended-_

My dream was so odd. I was NOT happy about the fact that Edward wanted to marry me before. In my dream, I was so happy about it. I had said yes, right away. I heard a knock on my door, and it was off. Edward NEVER knocked that loud on my door before....oh no. Here it comes, the ultimate torture. Facing Edward at his deadliest. I gulped and flung the front door open and my own god was standing before me. His face was..happy to see me but something was on his mind. His eyes traveled up and down me before he smiled a bit.

"I see your showered and dressed." he smirked.

"Yeah." I said, following his gaze. He stepped closer to me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Whats wrong?" I asked when he pulled his face back from mine.

"Excuse me?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Your different." I accused, narrowing my eyes. He had shut the door but I hadn't noticed till now.

"How so?" he asked, through clentched teeth. He knew. I was SO busted.

"Your knock was different, your in a bad mood even though your eyes are light gold, and your kissing me LIGHTLY." I growled.

"Well one, I'm a little over the edge right now with my family and..others. And your not in shape for a strong kiss." he winked. I froze at the sound of 'others'.

"Others?" I asked.

"I know what happened." he growled.

"What happened?"

"Jacob hurt you." he said, stepping closer to me. I took a step back and shook my head fierce.

"No, he didn't. I swear, I promise." I cried in a shaky voice. He just stared into my eyes. And suddenly, BARELY touching me, he had both his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't lie. Jacob put his hands on you!?" he growled, more fierce. I was scared for a moment, and then his hands were clasped on my face. "He put his hands on _you?_" he spoke his last sentence slowly. Tears were rolling off my face and I shook my head again.

"No, he didn't. Jacob didn't." I shook my head. Edward had me close to him, pinned, and he was staring at my face.

"Bella Swan, you listen to me. Somebody touches you, and they deal with me." he snarled and his grip was now too tight. I shook free of his grasp and backed up into the wall.

"Edward, stop it. Your...your hurting me!" I cried and turned to lean my head into the wall. I sobbed and put my now even more sore hands over my eyes. Edward didn't move.

_Edward POV_

Since I had met Bella my dead heart was beating again. It was like I could hear the mental _THUMP THUMP _of my cold dead heart. I enjoyed it quite much. Now, in a matter of seconds, my dead heart stopped again. I had died. She spoke those words I had dreaded for my existence. I lied, I cheated, I killed, and I hurt a lot of people. Bella, was never supposed to be one of these people. Right now, she was. I had hurt her in the past when I left, but that was mental pain. This was physical. Those three words had felt like I was being slapped. It felt like the time James had pushed me into the mirrors, with the sharp edges jabbing into my side. That hurt. Leaving Bella, telling the lie. That hurt even worse. But this...this hurt me more than anything. I could only just stare at her like an idiot. I didn't know what to say, what to do, so I leaned back against the door and waited for her to turn around. Finally, she did but she didn't look at me.

"Bella?" I asked calmly. She still didn't look up.

"What?" she hissed, rubbing her left shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I said in a broken voice. I was sorry. I was sorry I had accused Jacob (and I technically didn't know for sure it was him), and I was sorry for losing control on Bella.

"I know you are." she mumbled, still looking at the ground. I didn't take that as 'Apology Accepted'.

"Do you..wish for me to leave?" I asked her. She finally looked up and ran to me. I was in shock. She threw her arms around my sides and pressed her face into my chest. I gently wrapped my arms around her.

"No. I never want you to leave..ever." she said sternly, and I knew she was thinking about that day in the forest..where I had scarred her forever. "Just let me take a breath, and...forgive you. It wasn't your fault. I know your..over protective." she mumbled into me.

"It's okay, Bella. Breathe." I said, ignoring the smark remark she had given me. I wasn't THAT protective...was I? Well, it wasn't my doing that Bella was accident-prone and a klutz. She needed somebody to look after her. An angel, once she had put it. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up at me and they were torn. She obviously was in pain.

"You don't need to forgive me. I need to watch myself..I just sort of blew. I can't _stand _the idea of you getting hurt, and when it's me who was hurting you well I..I won't forgive myself. And I don't expect you to either." I stated simply.

"No, Edward. I forgive you it was just.." she shook her head. "It's over. Now, let's go." She said, still holding me with one arm while she opened the door. We made our way outside and I held the passenger door open for her in my Volvo. She got in without hesitation like she normally would. Once we were speeding off, I finally took the risk and clasped the steering wheel.

"Now, tell me what how this happened." I said calmly as possible, and she knew I was referring to the mess she'd gotten into.

_Jacob POV_

I sniffed the trees of our border. Nothing.

_Anything, guys?_ I asked through our secret connection mind reading.

_Nothing. Your sure you think Bella could of told him?_ Seth whined.

_Positive. Bella would of said a lie probably and Edward is way too smart to fall for that crap, so he knows somethings up. They have to be planning to at least do SOMETHING. _I growled.

_Well, Jacob, it's been one full day. Congratulations, you survived 24 hours after beating up the girlfriend of a VERY hott headed vampire who would rip out anyone's guts who would talk trash bout' his little Bella. _Embry laughed.

_Embry, shut up. _Sam growled. _Jacob..I know this sounds crazy but isn't it possible Edward could of not have found out yet?_

_Yeah, you said he couldn't read her mind or whatever._ Embry accused.

_Maybe, but..I don't know, not really._ I answered.

_Well, we need to be on our guard. You know the plans right?_ Sam asked

_Yepp, any vampire on our land we attack. When Edward finds out and starts coming after Jake, we pounce, and leave nobody undead and ripped to shreds! _Embry howled in joyment.

_Ugh, ripping apart a vamp. Disgusting._ Seth moaned.

_Seth, focus._ Sam growled _and as soon as Edward finds out, we all MUST protect the tribe. _

_So your saying...if he gets too close..._ I swallowed

_Kill him._ Sam growled, and then his mind disappeared. He must have shifted. My mind was wandering to different things at once. Bella, then to Edward, then to Bella, then to the pack. It was all very confusing. I literally had nothing to do but follow Sam's orders. I must obey the alpha and if Edward got too close, I'd kill him first. WE will kill him first.

***********

**Finished :) I cut this chapter short a bit, because my mind is coming up blank. I'm going to be PLENTY busy planning more of the story, and what's going to happen so please review! If I get good reviews, it might inspire me to write chapter 4 faster.**

**Questions:**

**1. What was bella dreaming bout? **

Bella was dreaming about Jacob and Edward fighting, and then her dream shifted into Edward proposing.

**2. Why can't Alice see her OWN FAMILY?**

**3. Bella has a plan, whats the plan?**

**4. Why did Bella's dreams stop suddenly?**

Because she was soothed out of her nightmare by Edward asking to marry her.

**5. Is edward going to find out?**

According to Alice...yes :) But the future is always changing!! 

**Also, the mystery POV is a character. He/she is planning something of their own. But will it mess up BELLA'S plan? *oooh the suspense!!!***

_~Taylor_


	4. I'm sorry for this!

**AUTHORS NOTE:::**

** _THIS STORY IS GOING ON HIATUS FOR NOW, I'M JUST TOO BUSY._**

****Sorry to disappoint everyone who I did, but this story will not continue for a while, now. I've had more emotions for my new story "I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale" so check that one out! I'd like to thank everyone who has helped me through this process...thanks!!!

~Taylor


End file.
